


Breaks

by DreadfulMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Erwin smith - Freeform, mentions of Armin Arlert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, who could tolerate you better than I can?"</p>
<p>"You hardly tolerate me,"</p>
<p>"You're not very tolerable,"</p>
<p>"Jerk,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> This was just because I wanted some fluff between the two.

Eren popped his head into Levi's office after giving it a few subsequent knocks.

"Eren," Levi looked up from his paperwork and acknowledged him before returning to his work.

"I just came in here to remind you that I love you," Eren smiled, walking in and leaning against the closed door.

Levi stopped writing for a second but continued on without glancing at Eren, "I already knew that, idiot," Levi said, "you were in here an hour ago and said the same thing,"

"I could've fallen in love with someone else during that time," Eren started walking towards Levi and stopped when he was in front of his desk, "you never know,"

Levi smirked and put his pen down, leaning back on his chair, "is that so? Now, who could tolerate you better than I can?"

"You hardly tolerate me,"

"You're not very tolerable,"

Eren stuck his tongue out, "jerk,"

Levi smirked again and returned to his paperwork, "I love you, too. Now if that's all, I really need to finish this paperwork,"

"Can I hang out here for a bit? I think Hange was looking for me but I'm too exhausted to listen to her,"

"I've had the same problem,"

Eren took that as permission and sat down in the empty chair. He put his elbows on the table and leaned his head into his hands, observing Levi work.

"Erwin," Eren said after a while.

"What?" Levi looked up, probably expecting to see Erwin at the door.

"He could tolerate me. And I'm sure he could say some words that would have me swooning,"

Levi squinted his eyes at him, "ahh, well he is a tolerant man. So what, are you going to leave me for Erwin?" Levi questioned, mimicking Eren's position.

"I could," Eren joked.

"What does he have that I don't?" 

"Well," Eren thought, "he is a higher rank than you, and I obviously have a thing for men in positions of authority," Eren winked, "he's taller than me," Eren looked up at the ceiling in thought, "I guess that could be nice," but he frowned at the thought of being with Erwin. He was too poised, and he wasn't Levi, and Eren loved Levi.

He heard Levi let out a puff of air and looked at him, he was working on the papers again, angrily. He was practically scratching through the paper with his pen.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked.

"Why would you care? Why don't you go see how Erwin's doing?" his voice had a slight venom to it.

Eren couldn't help but crack the biggest smile, he got up and circled the desk, plucking the pen out of Levi's hands and pulling his chair back so he could have enough room to sit on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked, still angry.

"I wouldn't leave you for Erwin, silly," Eren kissed Levi's cheek, "why would I want him? I have you and you're perfect," he kissed his lips.

"Sure," Levi said, but Eren could tell he was still grumpy.

"Oh, Levi," Eren giggled and kissed his lover's forehead.

"I have work to do," Levi said.

"I'll just stay here if you don't mind,"

"I do mind,"

"Too bad," Eren snuggled closer to Levi and adjusted himself so his legs were hanging off the sides of the chair and his arms were around Levi's waist, his head on Levi's shoulder. 

"Are you really going to stay here?"

"Mhmm," Eren yawned, "I'm tired and you're grumpy and I can't leave you grumpy. The least I can do is grace you with my presence,"

Eren felt Levi's hand on his back and gently start to stroke his back, "I'm not grumpy," Levi said, but he picked up his pen with his free hand and continued writing.

Eren kissed Levi's cheek quickly and then resumed his position, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes I do," Levi said, "you wouldn't really leave me for Erwin would you?" Levi asked after a short while.

Eren had almost fallen asleep but he was still conscious, "no," he yawned, "Armin called dibs," he giggled.

"Fuck you," Levi said, but his voice was gentle and sweet this time, "now go to sleep before I decide to hand you over to Hange myself,"

Eren chuckled again but fell asleep soon after. 

\-----

He woke up some time later, feeling extremely warm, but not the kind of warmth he wanted. He didn't feel heat radiating from a warm, familiar body who's limbs were tangled in his. 

"Levi," he mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Where are you?" Eren asked, he was still too tired to open his eyes.

"Same place I was before," 

"Come lay down with me," he whined, he could tell he was in Levi's bed.

"I'm almost done,"

"That's what you always say," Eren whined, "come lay down with me. You need to take a break,"

"You just want to cuddle,"

"I do, and so do you, don't deny yourself the pleasure of being with me,"

"Cheeky brat," Levi scoffed, "give me two minutes," Eren heard the chair slide and then Levi's footsteps, then the door open and close. Eren peaked open his eyes and found the room empty.

"Stupid Levi," he muttered after a minute of waiting, "he better come back,"

"I am back," Levi's voice rang.

"Levi!" Eren said, he probably sounded like a child but he didn't care, he just wanted to cuddle with Levi, "come cuddle with me. It's guaranteed to take your frown and turn it upside down!"

"Remind me again why I love you," Levi said, but he walked over to the bed and took off his shoes before pulling the covers back and laying down. It was only then that Eren realized he didn't have any shoes on, or the straps of his 3DMG. Levi must have taken them off when he laid Eren down.

It was a small and simple gesture, but it warmed Eren's heart up and he couldn't help but lunge himself at Levi, "because you're never going to find someone who deals with your sour mood all the time,"

"Fair enough," Levi chuckled.

Eren got himself comfortable cuddling Levi, making sure he pressed himself up against the man as much as he could, to prevent him from trying to sneak away to do more work. Once he was satisfied, he let out a content sigh. He felt like one of those animals he had read about in one of Armin's books, a koala bear if he remembered correctly.

He sighed again, "I love you,"

"That's about the fiftieth time you've told me today," Levi said, but he kissed the top of Eren's head as he spoke.

Eren shrugged, "I just don't want you to forget,"

"How could I forget that the boy I love, loves me back,"

Eren blushed and kissed Levi's collarbone, "you're so smitten with me," 

"I really am, I don't know what you did to me,"

Eren giggled as he was pulled in closer, his smile growing wider when he felt Levi kiss the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
